Falling to Pieces
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Sequal to Rage Game. For better summary see inside. Please Read an' Review.


**_Disclaimer_**; I don't own Pokemon nor anything related. I do however own all original characters and the human forms of the pokemon. I also do not own the song What Happened To Us? by Hoobastank.  
  
**_Summary_**: Alternate Ending continuation to Rage Game... as I lost the Original story to the damn disks that ate the files and or do not want to open up properly without getting a re-format. Which would cause the data to be lost anyways. So... Enjoy. PS; kidnapping by brother thing never happened. Anyways onto the real Summary. Ryuusei's loyalty falters and he learns what happens when trust is betrayed. As Rally tries to get over a broken heart with the help of Kai and Shen, Team Rocket's boss somehow get's wind of the legendaries being humanized and start's a underground man hunt for them. One by one, they start to get captured, and it seems that this time, it's up to all the chosen to save the world. Only thing is, can the legends stand having too work together to help the chosen?

**_A/N_**: Yeah, yeah. I know, took me long enough to write it. Also, warning of language/Violence. And.. I want to see atleast three reviews before I post the next chapter when it's done. Hey, I like writing, but I also like knowing that people like my work.  
  
_Prolouge_  
  
**_-'Thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness I had inside me'-  
_**  
"Ryuusei! How... you... I hate you!" Rally screamed out. Tears running out of her blue eyes as she stood before the humanoid Groudon. Ryuusei; confused and unsure of how to react to the enraged female, stumbled back. Eyes showing his apparent confusion for all to see as the young woman before him radiated anger and other emotions.  
  
"I trusted you! And... and you..." Rally couldn't finish the scentence before bursting out into tears. Ryuusei went to reach out for Rally when a tall, green and tan blur slammed into him. Sending the god of ground flying back. Cursing as he slammed harshly onto his back, Ryuusei cracked his eyes open and was about to try and stand when Kai came into the picture.  
  
_**-'But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause I'm the only one who understands me'-**_  
  
And Ryuusei's _'brother'_ did not look happy. He looked far, far from being happy.  
  
His blue tinted silver hair was slick looking and plastered to his head; red zig zagging marks marred his face, arms and hands while his eyes were nearly slitted to nothing. A deep growl was emiting from him while he towered above the floored Ryuusei.  
  
"Do you remember. Way back when... I called the woman you fell for, a bitch? I was wrong. You are the bitch. And a stupid one at that!" Ryuusei roared at this and lunged in an attempt to get up and strangle Kai; not hearing nor caring about Rally as the human continued to cry. Kai let out a trumpet of a yell and suckered punched Ryuusei before sending his knee into the stomach of the humanoid Groudon; causing him to double over from unexpected pain. "I let you kill Sennihairu, but I shall not let you torment Rally!" Kai bent down and grabbed Ryuusei by his redish gold hair, dragging his head up to look him in the eye. A snarl toyed on Kai's face as the normaly goof ball person raged with an inferno of hatred that not even a stung Tauros felt. "How dare you. How dare you rut with her only because you thought,_ THOUGHT_ you had feelings! And instead of being a man- And shut the fuck up about human's and humanity! You can have the latter without the former!- You go behind her back and fuck the first thing on two legs that's female!"  
  
_**-'What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now I'm lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
I know deep inside I worry did I use my only'-**_  
  
The sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the air and Kai let Ryuusei fall to the ground. His silver/amythist eyes clouding over with boiling emotions as he turned and took in the sight of Rally, clinging to Shen as if he was a life line in this tempest of emotions and confusion. Kai's mood shifted as quickly as if ice cold water had been thrown on him, and he turned his head; looking down coldly at Ryuusei.  
  
"She's also human. She thought you'd stay loyal. Like a true mate. You didn't need to prove her wrong. And Shen right." Kai spat out before walking slowly over to the two, murmuring softly to Rally as he reached them, pulling her gently away from Shen and into his arms. The girl sobbed softly as she buried her head into the water god's chest.  
  
Sora stood in the background, chewing on a fingernail as she hung behind Art and Flaire; she hadn't realized Groudon had already had a mate. And she was feeling horrid enough as it was without having to see the human mourn the hurt the stupid idiot had given her as a reward for her loyalty. Art, as if sensing his 'sister's' distress; lifted up an arm and turned; grabbing Sora around her shoulders and drew her into a hug. "It is alright Sora. We know you did not know he was with the Chosen."  
  
"I'm still sorry." Sora uttered.  
  
Art nodded his head sagely and turned his eyes back onto the scene before them. "But they do not blame you. It is not fully your fault."  
  
As Art told Sora this while Flaire also in her own way tried to help Sora, Kai had picked Rally up bridal style and the girl acctually seemed to have grown younger and more frail than her nineteen or so years of age. Her arms curled around Kai's neck and Rally continued to keep her face buried. The once vibrant fire that burned within her body flickered and barely kept burning.  
  
Shen turned to follow Kai, completely ignoring the other's as he tailed behind Kai. His own body posture promising pain to any that dare try and stop them.  
  
_**-'Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived off what we have done  
Till we could show them all that they're mistaken'-  
**_  
**-** _Chapter One_ **-**  
  
Kai looked at Rally as the girl fussed over her Absol which was expecting a litter soon. And the feline like dog was being finicky over what she was going to eat and where she was sleeping. Currently she and the human were out in the grass. The pokemon was sunning herself and also trying to draw her master out of the funk she'd been in.  
  
_**-'Who would have known the lies that would grow  
Until we could see right through them  
Remember they knew we were too young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it'-**_  
  
As the dark type rolled onto her back and looked very much like she'd swallowed two water melons, Kai's ears were rewarded with a weak laugh as Rally relented and scratched Absolution's belly. The humanoid pokegod sighed and leaned back; letting his back rest against one of the tree's that dotted the landscape.  
  
It'd been three months sense that incident with Ryuusei, and the former Kyogre could see the human was slowly healing.  
  
"Kai?" Rally's call snapped Kai out of any pondering he was about to do. "Could you find Shen? I've been thinking something over..."  
  
"Ahhhh," Kai mock groaned as he stood up and stretched. Brushing bark and dirt off his hair and jeans. "Plesase?" Rally added and Kai nodded his head. "Sure, but I'm not climbing a tree to talk to him.... I'll just bean him with pebbles..." rubbing his hands together at the thought of finally getting some payback on Shen when he'd stuff Kai up a tree to keep him still. Rally thanked Kai as he passed her, and the water god stopped for a few moments; ruffling Rally's hair up and gave her a smile. "You don't need to thank me." He told her quietly, knowing what she really meant the thanks for. For staying with her and not leaving like Ryuusei had done.  
  
_**-'What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now I'm lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
I know deep inside I worry did I use my only?'-**_  
  
"Now, you stay here while I go off to pester Shen!" Kai declared and stole a pokeball from Rally and ignored her laughing protest and ran off into one of the small cluster of tree's, in search of Shen.  
  
"Aaab aabsuro." Absolution whined and rolled onto her right side as one of the pup's kicked in her womb. Rally turned her gaze back to her loyal companion and placed a hand gingerly onto the pokemon's side. "It's okay Absolution, the baby's just bored." Rally told the pokemon before moving her hand higher and rubbed the dark type's head. Reciving a deep purr like growl of pleasure as the pokemon let her eyes close and started to fall into a light slumber.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kai hummed as he looked up in the branches of the tree's and let out an exagerated _'Ah-ha!'_ and proceded the pummel Shen with the empty pokeball. Shen snorted and gave a start as he woke up. And had the luxery of the pokeball hitting him on the forhead and bouncing back to Kai down below him.  
  
"Hey brother!" Kai shouted out and caught the pokeball. Pocketing it and waving to Shen. The dragon god of air hissed as he sat up and rubbed his now sore head. "What in the world are you trying to do? Give me a splitting headache?"  
  
Kai shook his head before he answered, realizing Shen might need an explanation. "No. This is revenge for you shoving me into those tree's when I caught you pinning over '_her_.'"  
  
If looks could kill, Kai would be six feet under ten times over. But Kai could ignore anything when he set his mind too it. "Look, just come down. Rally want's ya."  
  
Shen started at Kai's choice of words before he shook the hope away and dawned upon the real meaning. Rally wanted to talk with Shen and Kai. Or just Shen. Most likely not what he hoped for either. "Shen," Kai started as he turned around and started after the mopping dragon, "give her time. She's hurting right now."  
  
Shen laughed and looked over his shoulder. "When have you turned into the wise sage like one?"  
  
Kai grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Just because I act stupid, doesn't mean I am."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when you get your head stuck in a cookie jar again."  
  
Kai fell over with a yelp before pulling himself back up and ran after Shen as the dragon god quickly jogged out of the sparce strand of tree's. "I'll get you!" Kai declared. Shen was about to reply to that when he stopped as if frozen. Eyes growing wide before a growl started to drag it's way out from deep within his chest as Kai drew level with the dragon god. "If he touches her." Shen seethed.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes as they glinted darkly. "How did he find her? Us?"  
  
Shen's red eyes slid from the scene before them over to Kai for a few brief moments as he answered. "Kai, even you should know the answer to that. By the bond between all legends and their chosen."  
  
"Oh." Kai let out softly. "What.. is he doing?"  
  
"Trying to apologize. I think."  
  
- - - -  
  
_**-'We could have made it work, we could've found a way**_   
_**Should have done our best to see another day   
But we kept it all inside until it was too late   
And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay   
For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away... '-**_  
  
"Rally-" Ryuusei was cut off as Rally stood up, and turned her back to him. For a short time, she had thought it was her fault Ryuusei had done that. And she had wanted so badly to forgive him. And even now, she wanted too. Deep down in her heart she still loved him. But Rally had been through too much, and what Ryuusei had done was the last straw. Shen and Kai had let her have her week to mourn the loss of Ryuusei. Then they had pulled her out of it. Telling her that it was in no way her fault. That Ryuusei had let himself be tempted and fallen for it.  
  
"Ryuusei..." Rally began softly. The pokegod braced himself. Expecting another out burst of emotions or even an attack. But nothing came as Rally composed her thoughts and then continued. Calmly and slowly; as if speaking to a small child. Reaching up to the necklace she still wore, Rally gripped the red orb. "I am going to do something, I think I should have done before Kami evolved." her hands pulled the bright crimson sphere off of it's place in the necklace and Rally turned around long enough to let the orb drop to the ground from her limp fingers and roll slowly forward to rest at Ryuusei's feet. "I free you." as she said that, Rally turned her back to Ryuusei once again and didn't see the god of ground fall to his knee's. Stunned.  
  
_**-'What happened to us  
we used to be so perfect, now I'm lost and lonely  
what happened to us  
I know deep inside I worry did I use my only'-**_  
  
Absolution pulled herself to her feet with a grunt. Ignoring Ryuusei as she trudged forward, leading Rally away from the male. Shen and Kai were equally as stunned as Ryuusei now was. And it wasn't untill Rally had made her way over to the two that they had pulled themselves out of their shock. With a small dose of electrical help from Absolution.  
  
"Shen. Kai, i was wondering. Do you two want to go on a small journey?" Rally asked them, voice small.  
  
"As long as it has no people wanting my-" Kai halted himself before he could finish that scentence. "Er, what I meant is no one wanting the sphere's." But it was too late. The damage was done and Rally was giggling slightly as Absolution snickered by her right side and Shen only rolled his eyes. Kai groaned and let his head drop as he had made himself a goof ball again.  
  
"Where would we be going?" Shen asked as Rally got over her giggling fit. She was about to answer when Kai let out a shout and was answered by Ryuusei. Sighing, Shen covered Rally's ears even if the two weren't speaking in english as the conversation quickly turned anything but civil. Kai made a few more haunting, note like sounds and snorted. Turning his back to Ryuusei as Rally had done. "Comeon Rally." Kai said, taking hold of Rally's hand and swatting Shen away from his over protectiveness then dragged the confused girl away from the scene. "Kai?" Rally questioned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Kai turned serious for a moment looking for a moment as he answered Rally. "That he wasn't a brother anymore." the tone said Kai's words were final and nothing short of a miracle was going to get him to accept Ryuusei as a person he would trust, let alone call him his brother, again. Rally decided to drop the subject and recalled Absolution as she was tugged along by Kai as Shen brought up the rear of the group.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Sister." a tall, blue haired. Red eyed cream colored youth said as he snagged a younger (and smaller) almost identical version of himself only female and golden eyed with vivid red hair. The girl stopped trying to chase some of the wild pokemon around them. Looking up, she tried to look innocent. "But Nathan," she started, voice sounding like that of an angel. "I just want to play..."  
  
"I know, Ruth. But now isn't the time." Nathan began as he let his sister go. She sighed and fidgeted. "Yes brother." Ruth let out and nodded her head. Nathan gave a small smile as he raised a hand and ruffled her hair. His white shirt was a shade or two darker than his sisters' while she wore red shorts, Nathan had on dark blue denim jeans. As Ruth started to wander about again (this time under her brother's watchful gaze), Nathan went over their choices. Like all the legendaries, they were or could be bound to a chosen. As his sister stopped long enough to watch a flock of Butterfree fly out of a small orchard of wild apple tree's, Nathan was trying to figure out which was the better choice. To stay free, or find a chosen.  
  
"Brother!" Ruth shouted as she ran back to Nathan, from a short distance away. Looking up, Nathan spotted his sister and what caused her distress so. Two people stood on the path about five feet behind his running sister and slowly gaining on her. Both wore black or dark purple with white/silver trim and a dark red R or bright blue R on their chests. Eyes narrowing and protective urges rising, Nathan ran forward. "Leave my sister alone!" Nathan declared and drew their attention from Ruth long enough for her to dart into the wilderness. Leaving Nathan alone to handle the two before him. Cracking his knuckles, Nathan eyed the two humans standing infront of him. Both appeared to be female, one had silverish/lavender hair that was cropped short in the front but somewhat longer in the back. Her eyes were hard and sharp, showing this woman meant buisness. The other was the exact opposite; Blond, the hair long and would have gone to the middle of her back or more if it wasn't curled up at the sides of her head. Her eyes were the same color as the first, a dark brown, but for all the world looked more childish.  
  
"Oh, ho. Look at this Oakley." the silver haired woman staarted as they slowly apraised the situation. "He thinks he can stop us."  
  
Oakley giggled and gave an evil smile. "Ah Annie, I think he's kinda cute. Do we have to tell him that fasion statment is so last year?"  
  
'_Annie_' smiled darkly. "Yes Oakley."  
  
"Well, sorry cutie." Oakley told the teenager standing before them as both brought out two pokeballs.  
  
_'Sister! Run!'  
  
'But...'_  
  
_'Go! I shall be fine!_' Nathan thought back rapidly as the pokemon were let loose; revealing an Ariados and Espeon. The spider pokemon shook itself, the horn on it's head glittering as brightly as it's two fangs while violet eyes took in the world around it. It's head and thorax were bright red with two stripes running around it and two black spots on it's rear. The four legs were bright yellow with lighter violet stripes while two fake legs atired the back.  
  
The Espeon blinked it's eyes before standing up slowly and almost regaly. Dark lavender eyes focused on Nathan and he knew the pokemon saw him for what and who he really was. The feline like fox growled and arched his back, split tail thrashing in the air rapidly as the large ears bent back and flattened themselves against his head while the ruby gem flashed between his eyes.  
  
Nathan grit his teeth, knowing he would most likely not win this battle. But as long as his sister got to someplace safe, he was alright with this.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"No." Shen pleaded.  
  
"Yees." Kai said in a sing song voice as Rally told them of their mode of transport.  
  
"Guys..." Rally sighed out as Kai continued to gloat and hop about Shen and Rally, exclaiming that Rally loved him more because they were going by boat and not plane like Shen was trying to get Rally to agree too. "Shen, S.S Aquina is the only way we can get to Kanto this time of year. The Airports are closed there due to the mating season of Butterfree, Charizard and other flying pokemon."  
  
Shen sighed and finaly relented. Kai let out a whoop of joy and ran without caution up the gangplank with the other passengers boarding it, leaving Rally to drag Shen with her onto the vessel. As she was about to get him tonto the boat, Shen grabbed the railing and stuck to it as if glued. "Shen..." Rally began, but was ignored as Shen closed his eyes and let out a moan. He didn't want to travel across the water. "Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Shen cracked an eye open and glared at Rally openly. But the young woman let it pass without comment as she let him go. "Alright. I guess Kai'll have to protect me now..."  
  
That got Shen to let go of the railing and return to hovering over Rally. The young woman covered her mouth as a small snicker threatened to escape her before she was overtaken by a yawn unexpectedly. Showing concern that washed over his unease about the boat traveling, Shen started to herd Rally over to where Kai was standing, first thought was to find their room and then lock Rally in it untill the cruise was over. To prevent anything from happening. Bad things almost always happened to a chosen, especially when they jynxed themselves.  
  
Kai of course, felt no sympathy for Shen, but he did help the dragon god a little bit.... if you can call it helping. "Shen, do you think locking Rally in our room is a smart thing?"  
  
"Why do you say that." Shen demanded.  
  
"Wee_eeell_," began Kai. "I mean, with how the boat will be going up and down, side to side. Back and fo-" Kai was cut off as Shen rushed past him, turning almost as green as when he was a Rayquaza. chuckling to himself, Kai laid a hand on Rally's shoulder and continued to lead her to the room. Even though he agreed with Shen's reasoning, he didn't want to leave her locked in the place for the entire trip.  
  
Rally yawned again, and stumbled. Shaking his head, Kai quickly scooped Rally up into his arms and was greatful most of the other people had gone to their cabins too, looking down at the key in his hand, for the number, he glanced about the doors untill he saw the right one and while balancing Rally in one arm, he locked, opened and then closed the door behind him as he entered the room. He'd find Shen later, right now Rally was his priority.  
  
She mumbled something under her breath and yawned again. Kai only shook his head and sighed. Brushing back a lock of her hair before setting her down onto the quilt covering the bed. As she quieted down and started to drift off to sleep, which she sorely needed after being up nearly fourty eight hours straight, Kai turned and checked her pokemon. That Absol, her Seviper. A crazy want to fly now Bagon and finaly a Girafarig. All where female except the Bagon. And '_Goten_' was to young to even think of procreating.  
  
"Wonder who the father is anyways." Kai mused aloud as Absolution jumped akwardly onto the bed and curled up beside her master while Goten investigated the room around him as Ren the Seviper slithered under the bed and curled up there. Declaring she did not like sea travel either as Cyan lay down on the side nearest Rally, saying she just hated the swaying motion.  
  
Grabbing a pokeball from his belt, Kai maximized it and sent out a pokemon. The Vaporeon looked up at Kai expectently as he gave the water fox his orders. "Stay here, and make sure no one comes in here aside from me or Shen. Or that they get out."  
  
"Vap." Vaporeon said, nodding her head before Kai exited the room, making sure he had the key before he locked the door. Looking side to side, he pondered where Shen could be and then used his brain. Most likely glued to the railing, being sick.  
  
Humming softly to himself, Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and started to search for Shen.

- _**End Chapter One**_ -


End file.
